


New and a Bit Exciting

by rokabug



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, DiMA discovering love, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokabug/pseuds/rokabug
Summary: A story following Faraday, spanning from the time he escaped the Institute to meeting the Sole Survivor and Nick, focusing on his feelings for DiMA and Acadia.





	New and a Bit Exciting

**Author's Note:**

> I barely proofread this and I'm not the best at fanfics but I felt like this (canon) couple needed more love so this was born.

Palms hit the ground, the rough, worn down dirt scratching Faraday as he stumbled in a hasty scramble to put distance between himself and the Institute. Hissing in pain, he glanced down at his dirty hands, blood beading up on the abrasion, stinging from his sweat. Standing back up he glanced around, trying to figure out where he was. How long was he running? How many hours have passed? He could’ve sworn it was dark when he left, yet now the hot sun was beating down on him, his Synth Uniform heating him up as if he was standing in an oven. In his right hand he held a gun that was pressed into his hands as he and a few others were ushered out of the Institute, its heaviness feeling foreign and intimidating. He had never shot a gun in his life- he couldn’t have- he had never left the Institute before. 

The sound of a shuffle tore his attention to the alley behind him causing him to spin around and raise his gun with shaky hands. If only he hadn’t gotten separated from the others… Without them he was as good as dead, “Who- Who’s there!?” No reply.

Heart hammering, Faraday crept towards the noise, crying out upon seeing something scamper through the shadows of the alley. Panicked he fired rapidly at the figure, the creature falling down dead with a soft thud. Faraday stepped closer to examine it, gasping when he realized the creature he had mistaken for a blood thirsty wasteland monster was simply a stray cat. He managed to learn quite a bit from his time in the Institute, reading biology and other science books he could scavenge or steal from the scientists who worked there. One scientist, a young man sympathetic towards the synths, gave him an old prewar text book that he had found in one of the Institute’s many storage units after noticing Faraday’s peaking interest in science. Faraday felt a pang of guilt as he looked down at the small animal, blood pooling out of its gunshot wounds. The wounds  _ he  _ inflicted. 

His remorse was interrupted by a voice calling out from somewhere above him, “Shouldn’t be wasting bullets on an alley cat.” 

Faraday looked up, eyes wide, “Who-”

“Don’t shoot,” the voice said as a woman’s head peeked over the rail of the staircase leading up one of the old, dilapidated buildings, “I’m not here to hurt anybody if I don’t have to.” As the woman began to walk down the stairs, Faraday’s eyes were immediately drawn to the large shotgun she was holding. 

He smiled nervously, hoping it would prove he was not a threat. He took a few steps away from the approaching woman, keeping a tight grip on his gun, flinching as his foot hit the body of the dead cat. He stumbled backward, and once again, fell. 

The woman stopped in front of him, towering above him as he sat frozen on the bloodstained ground, the white fabric of his uniform stained red. “Why are you so jumpy?” she asked, amused. 

Faraday felt his throat close up in nervousness. Should he tell the truth? “I… I just escaped from where I was being… enslaved,” he managed to say. Sure it wasn't the whole truth but if he knew anything about what others say about the wasteland, he knew you could never be too careful with who you talk to. 

“Oh you poor dear? For how long were you there?” She bought his story, lowering her gun to help Faraday to his feet.

Faraday took her hand, smoothing out his clothes as he stood, “All my life.”

“No!”

“It’s nothing…Really...”

The woman grabbed his hand with hers, forcing him to make eye contact with her. They were calloused and rough compared to his soft and delicate hands. Her face was weathered from the hard life she has lived, scars covering her tanned skin, yet her eyes were kind and Faraday couldn’t help but relax under her gaze. “What is your name?”

Truth be told, his name was nothing but numbers and letters, yet along with a few other synth he adopted a name: Faraday, after a scientist he read about in one of the prewar text books. “Faraday.”

“Well, Faraday, is there anything I can do to help you?”

Faraday nodded franticly, “I must get as far away from here as possible.” He couldn’t risk a courser finding him and bringing him back to the institute. 

The woman was quiet for a moment, deep in thought, before lighting up with a grin, “There is an island up north, I know a guy who can give you a ride.”

“An island?” 

“Yeah. No way anyone will find you there, as far as I know it's practically abandoned. So, you down?”

Faraday smiled, “Yes, thank you so much, ma’am”

The woman shook her head with a gruff laugh, “Don’t call me ma’am. M’ name is Florence.”

“Florence, thank you.”

“No problem kid. I know how hard it is to find a friendly face in this shithole.” She tilted her head towards the stairs, beckoning him to follow, “I’ll give you some supplies so you can get a life started out there. Assuming you want to head out as soon as possible, we should hurry.”

Faraday’s heart swelled with emotion. He was so lucky that he found someone so kind hearted to help him. Following her up into her house he placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, “I will never forget your kindness, Florence.” 

She stopped her packing to beam up at him, her eyes crinkling, forming wrinkles that weren’t there a minute ago. She shoved a few more things into the bag before handing it to Faraday. “I put in some ammo, an old pistol, some meds, water, and some tatos and carrots. Make sure you save the seeds so you can plant them.” 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until we get you to safety,” she barked, nudging him with her elbow and waving him in the right direction. “I’ll walk you to the harbor. If we keep a brisk pace we should get there before nightfall.”

And so the two set off, the company of a wasteland veteran certainly providing comfort to Faraday. After what felt like ages of walking, they arrived at a small shack next to the ocean. Florence banged on the door a couple times, waving as a older man with a thick beard peered out of the cracked door. 

“Hey, Shellford, this guy needs a ride to that island we found.”

The man grumbled, opening the door to let them in, “Why?” He looked Faraday up and down, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Faraday shrunk under the man’s scrutiny, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, “I’m sorry to be a bother.”

Florence rolled her eyes, “Shellford, don’t be an ass. This guy was a slave all his life. He needs to get out of the Commonwealth.”

“Fine,” Shellford replied gruffly, “Get in the boat before I change my mind.”

“Yes sir!”

Faraday followed the man onto the boat, looking at Florence questioningly as she stood on the dock. She shook her head, “Sorry, Faraday, I really should really start heading home. You will be fine with Shellford, his grouchiness is all an act.” She stepped up onto the boat briefly, pulling Faraday into a hug. He has seen people in the Institute share affection yet he himself never been hugged. He wrapped his arms around her, mimicking her motion, feeling surprised as tears began to well up in his eyes. He pulled away and rubbed his eyes viciously, confused at all the new emotions he was feeling. “Good luck out there Faraday. If you ever need me, I’ll be in that shitty excuse for a house until Death itself chases me out.”

“I will visit you one day,” Faraday promised.

She snorted, “Don’t worry about it. Go make a life for yourself first.”

Faraday swallowed, trying to clear the lump out of his throat. Damn emotions… He settled for a nod, watching with a heavy heart as Florence stepped off the boat, waving goodbye fondly. 

The boat began to pull away from the dock until the shack became a tiny speck on the horizon. The water danced around the boat, licking the sides  of the ull and spraying salt into Faraday’s face. Despite the radiation and obvious dangers lurking, the outside world was beautiful in a way Faraday couldn’t quite describe. It was exhilarating. The sky grew darker and Faraday’s eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. He hadn’t slept for quite a while, and the fatigue was finally catching up to him. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep or how long the trip was, but he awoke to lying on the cold metal floor of the boat, being prodded by Shellford’s boot. 

“Wake up, I ain’t gonna wait for you to get your beauty rest.” 

Faraday jumped to his feet, “Oh! Of course not!” He grabbed his bag and looked at where they had stopped; an old dock, falling apart as the waves crashed against it. “So I guess this is goodbye then?” 

“Goodluck, kid. Don’t get eaten alive out there.”

His words sent shivers through Faraday’s spine as he stepped off the boat, the wood creaking under his feet. As soon as he was on dry land the boat pulled away, heading back in the direction they came. Faraday was alone. 

Deciding it would be safest to go deeper into the island rather than set up a camp near the dock, Faraday took his first cautious steps on the island, looking around at the trees that rose up around him the deeper he wandered. “Wow,” he breathed, reaching out to touch the bark on the tree, strong and resilient despite its history. It was coarse and bumpy, different than the pristine smooth walls of the Institute. It was so much better than anything he could’ve imagined.

He spent a few days in abandoned cabins, simply searching for resources to add to his collection. With his bag slung over his shoulder he trekked through the forest, practicing his aim to hunt for food, after all, gen 3 synth needed to do all the things humans did. They were almost identical in every way. Killing defenseless creatures hurt, yet he knew that to survive his heart must harden. Noticing a radstag doe grazing upon the patchy grass, Faraday lined up his shot-

“Stop!” Someone yelled out. Faraday swung the gun towards the noise, finger on the trigger. Amidst the confusion, the doe pranced away to survive another day. From behind the shrubbery, a Gen 2 synth emerged, hands raised to signal peace. Faraday gasped, shocked at the sight of the synth. He was clothed in nothing but a tattered robe, stopping at his knees. Many of his body plates were missing or damaged, especially around his legs and hands, revealing the metal framing and wires under them. Faraday was wary, Gen 2s were often quite unintellegent; made for following orders at most. The synth certainly had been away from the Institute for a long time, however, and seemed different than those he had seen working in the Institute. He spoke up once more, “Don’t take an innocent life like that!” His voice was gentle and natural in comparison to the robotic voices of other Gen 2s, causing Faraday to lower his gun a little.

“Who are you?” Faraday asked, standing firm as the synth walked towards him. 

“Your hands are shaking, you are no killer,” the synth walked closer, reaching out and putting a metal hand on top of Faraday’s, pushing the gun down. 

“W-who are you!” Faraday pressed. 

The synth locked eyes with Faraday. They were blue. Gen 2s never have blue eyes. “I am DiMA,” DiMA said gently, smiling as Faraday lowered the gun, “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you escape?”

“What?”

“How did you get away from the Institute?”

“How do you know I am a synth?” Faraday was sure there was no way of telling the difference between an Gen 3 and a human that didn’t result in death. 

“The outfit… That is a synth uniform.”

Faraday looked down and the stained and dirtied once white fabric, “I- I had help.”

DiMA nodded, “I’d assume most do.” 

“Did you have help?”

“No. I helped someone.”

Faraday frowned at DiMA’s vagueness, “You helped another synth escape? I’ve never heard of a Gen 2 escaping.”

“Yes, but perhaps that is a story for another time. Do you have a home?” DiMA spoke slowly as if he was trying to avoid startling Faraday. 

“No,” Faraday replied honestly. 

“Do you have a name?”

“Faraday.”

“Faraday,” DiMA said as if he was testing out the name. Faraday decided that he liked how it sounded on his tongue. “Faraday, as in the scientist?” 

Faraday felt his face flush, “H-how do you know that?” He had suddenly become very self conscience of the name he had chosen, wishing he had picked something simple like ‘John’ or ‘Tom.’ 

DiMA smiled in amusement, “I doubt you want to be referred to by a serial code.”

“No! How did you know where my name is from?”

“I read.” 

“You can read?”

“Yes.” 

Faraday was silent for a moment before beginning to turn away, “I should probably be going soon…”

“Faraday, come with me,” DiMA said warmly, “I cannot bare to see a fellow synth left alone and in danger. Any courser would recognize you in that uniform.”

Faraday pondered the offer for a moment, wondering if he was truly lucky enough to only meet others interested in helping him. Deciding that going with DiMA was probably his best bet, Faraday nodded, “Okay. I will come with you.”

“Excellent, follow me,” DiMA chimed. He was oddly cheery for almost being shot at by a stranger a few minutes prior. In fact it was incredibly strange…

“Why are you so… happy?” Faraday questioned, sneaking a glance at the other synth. 

DiMA’s smile grew wider like he had been waiting for Faraday to ask him this, “I’ve been hoping to find another synth for a long time now. I wish to protect us.”

“Us?”

“Synths. It has been a dream of mine to set up a safe haven for escapees like you. Like.. me,” DiMA explained. As the two continued their walk, a building became visible in the distance. It was quite large and domed shaped, different from the angular houses and buildings Faraday has seen thus far. DiMA noticed Faraday’s awestruck gaze and explained, “This is what I intend on using to build us a home.” 

“So you want to create an… Utopia of sorts?” Faraday asked, feeling his heart race at the idea of finding the others he escaped with and bringing them to safety. DiMA’s nobility was quite inspiring.

“Anything that would give escaped synths a chance at life and happiness,” DiMA replied, “Yes.” They stopped in front of the entrance to the observatory to face each other. 

Faraday’s eyes shined with a passion he hadn’t felt since he first began to study the sciences, “Let me help you!”

DiMA looked at him with concern, wiping the smile off of Faraday’s face, “You?” 

“Yes! I observed the institute scientists! I can get this place set up and powered! I can help you find others and bring them here!”

DiMA began to shake his head, “No, no. I want you to be safe, I want you to relax here.”

Faraday huffed, “DiMA, listen, you can’t do this alone.” A place like the observatory would take a lot of maintenance to keep running and power up. Even with two of them, fixing this place up would be a real piece of work. 

“Faraday, I don’t want you to feel obligated to help me. This is my dream and I am responsible for the work that will go into making it come true,” DiMA told him, his metal hand coming to rest on Faraday’s shoulder, soft blue eyes unmoving from their gaze into Faraday’s. As Faraday tried to speak up, DiMA placed finger over his mouth, “But you may do what you wish.”

“Great!” Faraday exclaimed, following DiMA into the building with excitement. Upon looking around he grimaced, batting his hand at the dust that floated through the abandoned building. “This sure is a fixer-upper, huh?” He mused, clearing his throat as the dust dried it out. 

DiMA said nothing, opening one of the lockers and pulling out slacks, a shirt, and an old white coat. A lab coat. He held it out to Faraday, “Here, change out of that.”

Faraday took the clothes gratefully, looking around the building, “Um, where should I change?”

“Anywhere.”

“Oh uh, okay,” Faraday muttered, shuffling behind one of the consoles for privacy. He buttoned up the shirt and pulled his new coat over it, chuckling as the sleeves fell past his hands, covering them. Certainly too large for him. He smoothed out the slightly dirty fabric, and glanced at his reflection in one of the power-downed terminals, smiling at what he saw. He could get used to this new him. Stepping out from behind the console he looked around for DiMA, “Thank you-” he stopped as he saw DiMA standing by the main telescope, folding up the rags he had been wearing prior. Are...are you going to put on some clothes?” Faraday sputtered. In the Institute, even the Gen 2 synths wore clothes, despite not being built like the Gen 3’s. 

“I see no need in clothing,” DiMA told him, studying the flush on Faraday’s face with curiosity. “I was only wearing that under the request by Confessor Martin.”

Faraday blinked, “Who is Confessor Martin?”

“A friend of mine. He leads a… ah, spiritual... group called the Children of Atom. Their beliefs are strange but they are good at heart.” 

More people on the island? Faraday had been lucky enough to not encounter any humans over the few days he had been here. “Are there more people on the island?”

DiMA nodded, “Yes. The people to the North call their home Far Harbor. I have yet to meet their leader, but I have seen their men wandering around the island.”

Hopefully this wouldn’t cause problems. DiMA seemed awfully calm about the whole thing so Faraday tried not to worry too much. Yawning, Faraday rubbed his eyes, “Do you plan on meeting them soon?”

“Perhaps… I have to admit, I am concerned that they won’t take kindly to my appearance,” DiMA confessed. 

“I can come with you,” Faraday offered, desperate to have DiMA accept his help. 

DiMA seemed to consider his offer as he stared off into the distance, looking at the orange sky through the holes in the observatory roof. The sun was setting, illuminating the room with a gentle golden glow, making him look ethereal and otherworldly. “Maybe that would be for the best,” he agreed after what felt like hours of silence. “Thank you, Faraday,” he added as a side note. 

Clapping his hands together, Faraday beamed at the old synth, “Fantastic!” He glanced around opening a few lockers and taking out some of the files inside. He paged through them, gasping at what he found, “Goodness me! There certainly isn’t a shortage of knowledge hidden within this place!” While a lot of the files contained astrological information, something not particularly useful to Faraday, there was still plenty of technological advancements and findings in the files. Faraday was sure there would be even more to discover if they searched the lower parts of the observatory thoroughly. 

DiMA, noticing his excitement, spoke up, his voice sounding airier as if he was laughing, “We can search for more things in the morning; you require sleep.” He led Faraday down the darkened stairs, his hand closing on his wrist as Faraday lost his footing, helping him regain his balance. DiMA tugged at his wrist gently, leading him into an open space with a few old mattress lying on the floor. “I hope this will be adequate. Tomorrow I will see if I could get the electricity working again.”

“And I will help,” Faraday urged. He was unsure why he longed for DiMA’s approval so desperately. Perhaps it was because they were both synths? Or maybe Faraday got attached too easily? Afterall, he had been rather emotional after parting ways with Florence, someone he hadn’t even known for a full day. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if the wasteland was bringing out his strengths or his weaknesses. 

DiMA didn’t respond to Faraday’s statement and instead began to leave the room, “Goodnight, Faraday.” 

As he was about to leave, Faraday grabbed his arm, a passion in his eyes as they bore into DiMA’s. “I will help you,” he told him in the most self-assured tone he has ever used. 

DiMA stared blankly at him for a moment before raising a hand to place it on Faraday’s cheek. Faraday seemed to lean into the touch, something DiMA noted. Neither of them had much experience in conversation or physical expression, and it was evident. “I will accept your help, Faraday.” 

Faraday was confused by DiMA’s touchy- feely nature, quite sure that it wasn’t normal to be so physical around someone you just met. Maybe he would bring it up one day, but for today the touches were comforting. “Thank you DiMA,” Faraday said, voice barely above a whisper. The two stood their in a comforting quiet, DiMA’s metal hand tracing small circles on the warm skin on Faraday’s skin, as the later reached out to place a hand on the Gen 2’s bare chest. He could feel a whir from the mechanics underneath the plastic skin, a heat radiating off of him similar to the heat from the computers and terminals in the Institute. 

Abruptly, DiMA pulled away, nodding towards the bed, “Rest, I will see you tomorrow.” He quickly left the room, the warmth gone as suddenly as it had came. Faraday sat down on the worn out mattress, pondering the hectic events of the past week before feeling his eyes grow heavy with sleep. 

When he awoke, it was still dark. Of course it would be, there were no windows down here. He fumbled around blindly, searching for the stairs to lead to the upper part of the observatory. Finding them, he held onto the rusted rail, slowly making his way up them, limbs still weak from sleep. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the main room of the observatory. He pulled out one of the carrots from his bag, taking a bite. Not the best breakfast but it will have to do. He noticed DiMA leaning against a wall, eyes closed, unmoving. 

As Faraday approached, DiMA opened his eyes, “Good Morning, Faraday.” 

“Goodmorning, DiMA,” he responded warmly, feeling much more clear headed after a good night of sleep. “Do you sleep?” Faraday asked, curious of what the synth was doing early.

“No I do not, yet sometimes relaxing allows me to think more clearly,” DiMA explained.

“What are you thinking about?” 

DiMA made a humming noise, and gestured to the room they were in, “All the work we have to do to make this place livable.” 

Faraday grinned at the use of ‘we,’ glad that DiMA seemed to be significantly more open to accepting his help than he had earlier. “I’d say dusting would be a good place to start.”

“I agree.”

Taking a moment to look DiMA up and down, Faraday's attention fell upon the bare frames of DiMA’s legs. “Cleaning could be dangerous with those exposed wires,” Faraday said, pointing at them. “Perhaps we should wrap your legs up with electrical tape?”

“Okay, Faraday,” DiMA replied with that soft, understanding voice of his. Faraday never heard a voice quite like it. 

“Okay, great! I think I saw some tape in the lockers yesterday,” Faraday fumbled around with the locker contents before pulling out a few rolls of black tape. “Ahah! Go ahead and sit down over there,” Faraday walked DiMA over to an old chair, picking up one of the synth’s heavy legs after he settled down. Placing it on his lap, he delicately began to wrap it up, covering the metal and wires with the smooth black material.

“I told you yesterday that I would explain to you the story of how I escaped the Institute, correct?” DiMA questioned, watching as Faraday’s deft finger wrapped up his legs. 

“Ah, yes you did. If you aren’t comfortable you don’t need to tell me,” Faraday said not looking up from his work. Despite not raising his gaze, he could feel DiMA’s stare burning into him. 

“I don’t mind.” DiMA tilted his head back to look up at the roof of the observatory, seeing the clear sky through the holes. “As far as I know, my brother and I were the first synths to have a personality. I got to develop my own personality, but my brother wasn’t so lucky.”

At this Faraday glanced up, “You have a brother?” 

DiMA looked pained as he remembered the details of his past, “Yes… His name was Nick Valentine.” 

“He gave himself that name?” 

“No, the Institute did. They gave him the memories and personality of a man from before the bombs fell. It pained me to see the personality imprints fail repeatedly so I ran away with him. I had to protect him from going through such cruelty again.”

“You are very selfless.”

DiMA flinched causing Faraday to pull his hands away from his work and look up in worry. DiMA shook his head, “If I was selfless I wouldn’t have abandoned him like I did… After we escaped, all those experiments confused him and he attacked me. I…” DiMA paused, voice wavering, “I knocked him out and abandoned him…”

“You had no choice,” Faraday argued, “You had to defend yourself.”

“He was my  _ brother _ , Faraday.”

Unsure how to reply to that, he awkwardly reached out to pat DiMA on the hand. He pulled back to admire his work on DiMA’s legs, “Looks like you are done..”

“Thank you.”

Faraday smiled, “Thanks for talking to me.”

DiMA stood, experimentally bending his knees a couple times, “If we are to be… partners… it is only fair I tell you my story. We should not hide things from each other.” 

Faraday’s heart hammered in his chest. Partners? How exhilarating, how new. He found himself once again unable to speak and instead, settled on taking DiMA’s hands in his, giving them a quick squeeze before letting go. He noticed an old broom sitting in the corner of the room, something that was certainly not there yesterday. DiMA must have brought it out. “I will sweep, you can dust,” Faraday said, trying to change the subject, “You are taller than me so I’m sure you can reach all the nooks and crannies.”

DiMA laughed his strange melodic laugh, “Is that so?”

Faraday felt laughter bubble up in his throat, “Well, in honesty, I just prefer sweeping.” If DiMA’s face had the full range of emotions that Faraday had, he was sure that look DiMA was sending his way would be significantly more sarcastic. “You said that we can’t hide things from each other!” Faraday retorted putting his hands on his hips. Something about bantering with DiMA felt oddly natural. It was strange, neither of them ever had a connection with others quite the same as what they had, yet they barely just met. It just felt right. 

In the end DiMA ended up sweeping while Faraday went to attempt to turn the power back on. While DiMA had offered, Faraday was worried about what effect electricity may have on the Gen 2’s body, so he took the job up on himself. Finally, the power flickered on. 

“Yes!” Faraday exclaimed running back upstairs to where DiMA was cleaning. “I did it!”

“I can see that,” he replied, “Excellent work, Faraday.” 

Striding over to where DiMA was standing, Faraday plucked the broom out of his hands,  “Now if you don’t mind, I think you have some things to dust.”

“I have never met anyone quite like you,” DiMA mused, taking a rag to start dusting the top of the lockers that lined the walls. 

“I hope that is a compliment.”

“It is.”

The cleaning took approximately three weeks to finish, split between supply hunts and beginning a small garden outside for Faraday. When they were done, Faraday and DiMA shared a moment of childish jubilation, feeling as though they had finally gotten somewhere in their quest to create a synth haven. Over the weeks they had definitely grown closer, surprised at how alike they turned out to be. While DiMA didn’t need sleep, he'd often sit on the edge of Faraday’s mattress, which he had relocated to the upper floor of the observatory to a room he declared his own. The two would talk, trade stories, discuss philosophy and science until Faraday couldn’t stay awake any longer. 

“Faraday,” DiMA said one night, “I think we should call this place Acadia.” 

“Acadia, huh? Why is that?” Faraday murmured half asleep. 

“There are a few signs around here calling this forest Acadia National Park,” DiMA explained, “I thought, perhaps bringing back a name that people once found solace and peace in would make others comfortable here.”

Faraday adored the way DiMA talked about the future. He sounded so sure, so passionate. It filled Faraday with emotion that may have been influenced by his exhaustion, but he was too tired to question it. He sat up, and wrapped his arms around DiMA’s neck, his second embrace in his life thus far. He pulled him down so that they were lying down once more, DiMa’s arms bracing himself on the side of Faraday’s body so he wouldn’t harm him with his weight. Faraday buried his face in the side of DiMA’s neck, enjoying the contact. Eventually, his arms loosened and his breathing faded into a gentle rhythm. He was asleep. DiMA pulled out of Faraday’s arms, albeit reluctantly, and quietly began to creep out of the room before stopping in his tracks to look back at the sleeping synth. Instead of leaving he sat down at the desk in Faraday’s room, pondering the future of Acadia, Far Harbor, and the Children of Atom. DiMA and Faraday had introduced themselves to Far Harbor a few days ago and were shocked at how well it went. While, yes, some of them were uncomfortable with the concept of synthetic humans, the entire meeting went smoothly. Meanwhile that strange fog that once was scarce seemed to be spreading over the island, bringing beasts and evil out of its murky depths. The children found it holy, DiMA found it worrisome. 

Faraday was awoken by an uncharacteristically aggressive shake. He groggily opened his eyes, “DiMA? What-”

DiMA’s voice was low and sounded more like a hiss then actual words, yet Faraday managed to make it out, “There is a courser outside.”

Faraday stood quicker than he ever risen in his life, glancing around for a gun. He opened the drawers of the desk, pulling out his Institute pistol and clutching it to his chest. DiMA had his own gun in his hand. A gun that Faraday knew he hated using, yet he seemed to be filled with rage that he had never seen before. “What are we going to do?” 

“I intend on talking her down,” DiMA replied, “However, if to protect you and this place I must kill, then I will.” He stood and faced the door, “Do not move, Faraday. Hide in your room and stay put.”

“DiMA-” Faraday began before the door swung open, revealing the courser. She had dark hair and dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She was emotionless, a trained killer, and it terrified Faraday. He immediately grew quiet, holding his breath in anticipation. 

She spoke, “Where is the other one?”

“You are mistaken, I am the only one who lives here,” DiMA replied, level-headed as ever. 

She stepped closer, gun raised, “I know an escaped Generation 3 synth has been hiding here. Now, I recommend you tell me or I shall kill you and find him myself.”

At this DiMA frowned, “You wouldn’t bring me back?”

“The Institute could care less about a project like you. To them you are a chunk of metal that doesn’t have anywhere near the capabilities of the new synths. You would be put in the trash, I am doing them a favor.”

“You are different from the other coursers,” DiMA said. He was psychoanalyzing her, and it was working.

The courser’s voice rose, “I don’t know what you are talking about!” She stepped forward, again, her finger on the trigger of her gun. Faraday was beginning to panic, unsure whether or not to act.

“You don’t want to be controlled by the Institute,” DiMA continued, “You want to be free like all the synths you are assigned to bring back.”

“Shut up!” she barked. 

DiMA didn’t stop, “You have so much potential to change the world,” he stepped towards her, the two gravitating towards each other dangerously, “Just reject everything they have told you and join me in making a home for the synths.”

“I will  _ kill  _ you!” she began to pull the trigger, knuckles turning white as they clenched the barrel. 

Faraday let out a yell, firing twice at the courser, one of them missing entirely, the other skimming the side of her leg. She swiveled to face Faraday, who had been standing hidden in the doorway right next to her. In a quick motion, she pushed them into the room, slamming Faraday into some old consoles. Her hand clenched down on his throat as his head struck the electronics behind him. He felt his vision grow spotty, and a blossom of pain bloomed from where he had struck the equipment. He heard DiMA yell something he couldn’t understand over the pounding of his head before he crumpled to the ground, losing consciousness. 

When he awoke, he was laying on his mattress, head wrapped up with bandages, and a multitude of medicine on the desk next to him. He tried to sit up, yelping in pain as his head throbbed viciously. 

The noise must have alerted DiMA, because he scurried in immediately, his eyes shining in relief. He knelt at the side of the bed, smiling warmly, “My dear Faraday… I am so glad you are okay.” DiMA’s fingertips danced across his cheek, something they have done before, yet never with so much warmth and affection. 

Faraday’s voice was raspy when he spoke, “How?”

“Hush,” DiMA covered his mouth with his fingers, “Just relax, I will explain everything.” He looked towards the door, waving someone towards them, steadying Faraday as he flinched at the sight of the courser. Her sunglasses were off, yet she was still just as intimidating. “I convinced Chase to join us.”

“Chase?” Faraday managed weakly. 

“Yes, I thought it was ridiculous to name yourself after what you do, but she thought it was... humorous,” DiMA replied. 

“It is funny,” Chase argued. 

“After she attacked you I… made her see reason. Convinced her to hear me out,” DiMA explained.

“He’s pretty damn convincing, I have to give him that,” Chase admitted. “Stubborn, but convincing.”

Faraday’s lips curled upwards to create a small smile.  _ Dima truly was stubborn _ . “DiMA, you are amazing.”

He seemed taken back from the complement, “Amazing?”

“You convinced a courser to join us,” Faraday rasped, wishing he could speak louder without cringing in pain, “If you could do that, you can convince anyone!”

The old synth thought for a moment, “I am severely limited. I see it now… To accomplish this I need to improve myself, my memory, my mind.”

“What?”

He continued, “Today’s events have enlightened me. If I can develop my mind, the next time a situation like this arises, nothing will go wrong.” He shook his head, gently pushing Faraday down so he could rest, “We can discuss this when you are feeling better, Faraday.” Faraday nodded, letting unconsciousness take him once again.

DiMA was true to his word, pulling him aside as soon as he was back on his feet while Chase was gone looking for potential runaway synths to bring to the island, “I wish to remove some of my memories and create modifications to improve my memory and mind. In theory it would work similar to changing a computer’s memory space. I have ran some tests and decided that it would be best to create something that protrudes from my body so we don’t harm anything inside of me.”

Faraday wasn’t sold, “Is this safe?”

“As far as I can tell, the chance of failure is around 8%,” DiMA explained, unfazed by the percentage. “Dearest Faraday, you must understand, this is necessary for our cause.” There it was again, those terms of endearment while speaking Faraday’s name. After the incidence with Chase, DiMA seemed to grow much more affectionate towards Faraday. The words never failed to cause his face heat up. 

“I- I just want you to be safe; you make me worry, DiMA,” Faraday persisted, placing a shaking hand on DiMA’s chest. “You are very important to me.”

“And you to me, Faraday. This must be done, however.”

He sighed, “I understand…”

“Thank you.” 

It turned out that removing the memories was rather simple, yet neither of them considered the aesthetics of the whole operation. “This is so ugly,” Faraday complained, attaching a tube to the back of DiMA’s head. 

“Looks do not concern me.”

“I can’t believe you are having me do this. Everyone who sees you will blame me for making you look like a child’s science experiment.” 

“I would do it with or without your help.”

Faraday scoffed, “Admit it, you want me to do it.”

“I do not need to admit it. Of course I want your help,” DiMA remarked.

Faraday choked on air, his ears turning red, “You really shouldn’t be saying these thing while I am working.”

“Why?” DiMA inquired, “It is the truth.”

“Yeah but it embaresses me…” Faraday finished attatching a few wires to the tube, stepping back and admiring his work, “Done.” 

DiMA turned his body to face Faraday, taking his chin in his hand and tilting Faraday’s face to look him in the eye, “Thank you.” 

Faraday’s flush was bright red, eyes looking anywhere but at DiMA’s face. “Um, hah,  no problem. J-just doing my job!” he stammered. His hands hung useless at his sides, unsure what to do with them while standing in such a close proximity with DiMA. Faraday would be lying if he said his feelings for DiMA were simply platonic, and this closeness was almost unbearable. 

“My dear Faraday,” DiMA leaned close enough to feel Faraday’s breath against his face, “I must ask you a question.”

“A-Anything!” 

“Are you romantically inclined towards me?” 

Faraday was pretty sure this was what it felt like to have a heart attack, his heart practically jumping out of his chest, “I- I am sorry!” Tears spilled out of Faraday’s eyes, rolling down his cheek and onto DiMA’s hand. 

The other synth looked surprised, “Why does this upset you?” As far as he knew, romantic feelings were often seen as positive, not upsetting. 

“I-I know this isn’t professional and-”

DiMA pulled away to calm Faraday, “Relax, Faraday, I didn’t intend on distressing you.” His hand began to pull away, yet was stopped by Faraday grabbing it and holding it firmly in place. DiMA cocked his head, confused, unsure why Faraday was reacting the way he was. 

Sniffling, Faraday leaned into DiMA’s touch, “Are… are you?” 

“Am I? Forgive me dearest Faraday, I do not understand.”

“Do you have romantic feelings towards me?”

“Ah,” DiMA said, “I must admit I am not even sure that I can feel romantic feelings the way others do…” Faraday deflated, eyes dropping to the ground. Cupping his face and raising it to make eye contact, DiMA continued, “But I do feel different when I am around you. I have never felt such… happiness as when I am with you. I know it is selfish of me, but I want to be closer to you.”

“DiMA…” Faraday breathed, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders and looking up at him, “What does this mean? How will it affect...us?

“I was hoping you would know where to go from here,” DiMA confessed, “I am afraid to tell you that I don’t have any experience in the matter.”

Faraday chuckled, “Well I also haven’t gotten around much. And by ‘much’ I mean ‘at all.’ You probably know more than me.”

“How would that be so?” DiMA asked clearly interested in learning more. 

“Well, you have more experience around humans, therefore I would assume you know more about their behaviors.”

“The Children of Atom, do not partake in relationships besides the one with their god,” DiMA argued, “Hasn’t the Institute provided you with some knowledge on the subject?”

“DiMA, unless you wish for me to explain organic biology to you, I truly have no idea. The only reason I know what I do about anything is from reading.” 

“I see…” DiMA shuffled nervously, “My inexperience won't be a… problem?” 

“Of course not! We can just figure things out together.” 

“Though, perhaps, you can teach me about biology as I assume that may be useful in the future.” DiMA hadn’t meant to make that sound the way he did. He couldn’t have. He was aware of what organics partook in, being around nature would inevitably inform him. His intentions were surely innocent. 

Faraday blushed, “I probably can find some diagrams or something…” DiMA said nothing, simply smiling as a response, unnerving Faraday. He stepped away from DiMA, wringing his shaking hands awkwardly. “I have a lot to work on for the blueprints of the fog dispensers! I should be getting back to it…” 

“Shouldn’t we work on those together?” The fog has gotten worse and worse, causing a multitude of troubles for the people of Far Harbor. DiMA, of course, couldn’t let them suffer and approached Faraday to help him plan for a way to remove the fog in their area. 

“Ah! Of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that I didn’t need your help.”

“Relax, Faraday, you worry too much,” DiMA said softly. 

He sighed, “I know.”

Working on the fog condensers was a challenge, especially between the constant modifications on DiMA who had decided to have the Children of Atom safeguard his old memories. Chase, who since going “rogue” from the Institute, found that regaining her emotions consisted of regaining all her sarcasm. Everytime she saw DiMA sporting a new modification she would point it out with a joke. She was interesting, Faraday had decided. While she was like fire, with passion and justice guiding her, DiMA was like the coolness of water, taking everything in stride, in waves. And Faraday? Well he was just glad to be a part of this. He knew that DiMA couldn’t do this without him, yet he couldn’t help but feel as though his passion for Acadia differed greatly from Chase and DiMA’s. 

They finished the fog condensers around the same time Acadia got its first new synth inhabitants. Chase had returned with her head high, two synths trailing right behind her, one a woman with short dark hair reaching her chin, and a man with dark hair and a thick beard. The three walked into Acadia as Faraday was tightening the last screw on the final version of the fog condenser. 

“This is Victoria and Cog,” Chase introduced the two, “Victoria, Cog, that is Faraday and the garbage disposal over there is DiMA.” 

Faraday shot her a look, “We have limited materials to work with! I did the best I could to make him look  _ good _ .” 

“Yes because that  _ would  _ matter to you, huh?” She smirked.

DiMA raised his hand, silencing the two of them, “Not in front of our new friends, please. Victoria, Cog, I implore you to make yourselves comfortable. I will take you on a tour of Acadia myself.” 

Faraday and Chase watched DiMA leave before turning their attention back to each other, “Chase that was so unprofessional!” 

“I just brought those two here. I think I should be getting a thank you instead of a lecture,” Chase retorted. 

“I am thankful! It’s just…”

“Don’t want anyone knowing about your relationship with DiMA? Anyone with eyes can see that you guys are in love with each other.” 

Faraday sat down, looking into the shining metal of the fog dispenser, “He isn’t in love with me…”

“Bullshit.”

“He said he doesn’t even know if he could feel romantic feelings,” Faraday explained. “It is probably all one sided. 

Chase rolled her eyes, “I think he just doesn’t know what love is yet.”

“And how will he learn? There isn’t any examples of romance on this island,” Faraday groaned, frustrated. 

“Let me handle this, Faraday,” Chase said, “I have an idea.”

“Oh wonderful. Im sure it will have no consequences!” Faraday replied, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

The two grew silent as DiMA walked up the stairs and gave them a strict stare, “I assume you two are getting along?”

“Yes of course!” Faraday answered, “We were just talking!”

“What he said,” Chase agreed. 

DiMA nodded, “Faraday, let us install the fog dispensers for the people of Far Harbor before nightfall. It is getting harder and harder for them to fight off the creatures of the fog.” 

“Oh! Okay! It shouldn’t take too long.”

DiMA turned his attention to Chase, “Chase, I’d appreciate if you help our new friends get settled.”

“Sounds good.”

It would have taken a short time to install the fog dispensers if the generator didn’t keep puttering out. Luckily, Far Harbor came down to Acadia to help tote the dispensers up to their home. Unluckily, Faraday and DiMA didn’t finish setting them up until well past nightfall. Captain Avery urged them to spend the night so they wouldn't have to walk back in the dead of the night, an offer they politely declined. It would make Chase worry if they didn’t return as soon as possible, DiMA had explained. Faraday on the other hand was much more reluctant to leave the safety of Far Harbor. 

“DiMA I don’t even have a weapon!” He groaned, dragging his hands across his face. 

“I will protect you.”

“I’m sure of that, but still!” Faraday shuddered at the cold sea breeze whipping his coat around. He flinched at a crackling in the distance, grabbing onto DiMAs arm for comfort. Faraday didn’t notice as his hand slid farther and farther down DiMA’s arm, eventually taking his metal hand in his own flesh one as the long walk back to Acadia proceeded. DiMA hadn’t mentioned it, and instead would squeeze Faraday’s fingers comfortingly every time the brush rustled in the distance.  

They finally made it back to the observatory after what felt like ages, walking in with a sigh of relief. Faraday looked down at their still locked hands and smiled at the sight, warmness flooding his chest. 

The comfortable silence was broken by Chase who had woken up at the sound of the doors closing, “Oh thank god.” Faraday tore his hand away from DiMA’s as she got up and marched over to them looking stern, “Next time don’t try and do a two day project in a few hours. You had me worried sick!” She shook her head, giving both of them a quick hug and an aggressive pat on the back before returning to her bed downstairs. 

Acadia’s population had been growing rapidly, and a new onslaught of problems has arisen. Far Harbor and the Children of Atom’s tensions have began to grow, worrying DiMA more and more. Guilty that he couldn’t spend as much time as he wished with the people of Acadia because of the conflicts arising with the other two factions, DiMA had asked Faraday to get to know everyone in his stead. “Go spend time with them,” he had said. And so, Faraday did just that, spending more time getting to know the synths they had rescued. 

Victoria, one of the first synths the had brought to the island was loved by many. She was a friend to all, and was one of the few that Faraday felt as though he could confide in about his personal feelings. He was careful not to reveal any of Acadia’s secrets to her, majorly talking to her about his own personal feelings on others such as DiMA or Chase. He had confessed that his feelings towards DiMA have developed well past platonic as well as his confusion if DiMA felt the same way. 

It was all perfect until Faraday convinced her to go on that horrible boat ride. "It's easy, just steer the boat and you'll be fine," he had told her, as they boarded the boat. She was nervous and he could tell, yet he urged her to take the wheel with a confident grin. 

The boat had been thrown into the side of a rock, causing Faraday to fall onto the deck with a thud. He felt water flood into the boat, and he lifted himself up in a panic. Looking around he saw Victoria unconscious, blood seeping out of a large gash in her head. He lifted her, arms shaking in fear and carried her out of the shipwreck. By the time he had arrived at Acadia, his white lab coat was dyed a bright red from her blood, and his eyes burned from tears and sweat. 

Chase had nearly screamed upon seeing the blood stained Faraday stumble in with Victoria’s limp body in his arms. She called for DiMA who regarded the entire scene with sorrowful eyes, taking Victoria away from Faraday who crumpled to the floor with a sob. 

They had decided that the only way to save Victoria is to wipe her memory, an operation that inevitably failed, leaving Victoria confused with a lack identity and a sharp sarcastic tongue fueled by a constant state of anxiety and mood swings. She awoke calling herself ‘Jule,’ shouting at Faraday whose heart shattered upon realizing he had failed. DiMA had pulled Faraday away from the operating table, telling Chase to make sure he rested. 

The synth, now called Jule, eventually began to attempt to adjust to living in Acadia, yet her anger and sarcasm turned others away from  her. All except for Cog. He was a good friend, certainly better than Faraday who couldn’t talk to her without getting choked up. 

DiMA had took Faraday into his arms one night as they were working on repairs when the guilt was almost overwhelming for him, “My dear Faraday, you did what you could, it is not your fault.” 

“How is it not? I botched the mind wipe, it is my fault she is like this.”

“I told you to go through with it. If anyone is at fault it would be me, not you.”

Faraday sighed, putting down his tools with shaky hands, and returning the hug. There was no point in working when he was in this state, anyway. “Why is this so hard, DiMA? We just want peace and happiness yet the world seems to be fighting against us.”

“We must stay strong, Faraday. I know we can bring peace to this island.” DiMA ran his hand down Faraday’s back, walking him to his room and motioning to his bed, “You have to get some sleep, I know you haven’t been since this… incident…” 

“DiMA,” Faraday began, sitting down on the edge of his bed, “I feel like I can never be the same… I feel like the guilt will always be right behind me.” The bed dipped as DiMA sat next to him, and Faraday looked at him with watery eyes, taken aback by DiMA’s focused expression, “What is it?”

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do…” Faraday was unsure what caused this to be brought up. Was DiMA doubting his devotion to Acadia? 

“If that is so…” DiMA reached out, laying his metal palm over Faraday’s face and brushed his thumb against his lips. “Then I hope you don’t mind me doing this.” DiMA pressed a quick kiss to Faraday’s lips, watching as his face morphed from sad and nervous to confused and flustered. 

He covered his mouth with his own hands as if he was unsure if the kiss had really happened, mumbling through his fingers, “Wh-Why did you…”

“If that made you uncomfortable, I am sorry.”

Faraday shook his head vigorously, “No, no, it’s just...Where did you learn about… that?” While kissing may be a normal human desire, Faraday was quite certain DiMA wouldn’t get urges like that. 

“I have been reading,” DiMA said calmly. 

“Reading what?”

DiMA faltered, looking the closest to embarrassed he could, “Chase brought me some pre-war books on the subject…” Faraday's questioning look made him continue, “Something called, romance novels. I heard they were popular with women at the time…”

For what felt like the first time in ages, Faraday smiled, “You are reading romance novels?” He chuckled, shaking his head, “You are always so full of surprises. May I ask why?”

“According to Chase I should try and ‘learn’ about love for you. So I did just that, and used these books to study human behavior when romantically attached to someone.”

Faraday grew hopeful, “So… have you decided if your feelings are… romantic or not?” He didn’t want to push his luck, but after everything that had happened recently, some good news would come as a relief. 

DiMA’s hand came to rest on top of Faraday’s. “It would be impossible for me to deny that they aren’t romantic,” he admitted. 

Faraday felt his heart leap, smile turning into a grin as he pulled DiMA into a tight hug, blabbering nonsense about how happy he was. DiMA felt a spark deep in his chest and returned Faraday’s smile with one of his own. Faraday wished he could pull the other synth down on the bed with him, but DiMA’s multitude of modifications protruding from his back prevented him from doing so. Instead, Faraday nestled against DiMA’s chest, shifting to get comfortable, “Why did you choose to kiss me when I was upset?”

“I thought it would take your mind off of things.”

“Well it did...Thank you.”

“Anytime,” DiMA said gently. 

The bliss of Faraday’s new relationship with DiMA was short lived as the island spiraled into turmoil. Confessor Martin had broke off his friendship with DiMA and abandoned the Children of Atom, leaving in his place a vile man named High Confessor Tektus in his place. DiMA, Faraday, and Chase all knew it was only a matter of time until war broke out amongst the two factions and demanded Acadia to support them. They came up with a plan that was a sacrifice in itself, yet the only way to keep peace on the island: replace Captain Avery, the leader of Far Harbor, and replace her with a synth open to peace with Children of Atom. Faraday and Chase had offered to help, but DiMA insisted he would do it himself, returning to the Acadia solemnly after the deed was done. 

Faraday was quick to notice his distress, “You did this for the greater good…”

“I took two innocent lives, Faraday. This isn’t as simple as a failed mindwipe,” DiMA replied, anger foreign to Faraday radiating from his words. Faraday’s eyes widened at DiMA’s words, but before he could reply, DiMA spoke, “I’m sorry Faraday. That was uncalled for.”

“Yes it was!” 

“It was unfair of me to compare our guilt and suffering,” DiMA seemed even more distressed now that he had upset Faraday. “My dearest Faraday, I hope you can forgive me…”

Faraday took DiMA’s hands in his, “Of course I forgive you. Now please, tell me what I can do to ease your mind.”

DiMA paused, eyes flickering to the side then back to Faraday, “You won't like it.” 

“Lay it on me.”

“I need you to remove my memory of this. I can’t bear remembering what I’ve done...”

Faraday take a deep breath, knowing that if he refused, DiMA would do it himself, “Okay…”

“Thank you Faraday.”

The memory was easy to remove, and Faraday couldn’t help but wish he could erase what happened to Jule from his mind. That night, Faraday and DiMA sat in silence on Faraday’s bed like they do each night. Faraday placed a pillow on DiMA’s lap and was laying there in a peaceful silence. DiMA looked so much calmer now that the memory was removed, and Faraday was convinced they had made the right decision.

There was a knock on the door, yet Faraday was too comfortable to move, “Come in.”

“Hey there,” Chase said not questioning their closeness. Why would she? She always knew. “Just checking in on my two favorite guys.”

“We are well,” DiMA answered for Faraday, “Just resting. I’m sure tomorrow will be another busy day.”

“Aren’t they all,” Chase sighed, slumping down on the chair near the bed. “Sometimes I wish we could have a day where we can just relax and enjoy what we’ve created.”

“Me too,” Faraday agree with a yawn, feeling DiMA’s hand come to rest on his side. 

“There will always be something to do,” DiMA argued good-naturedly. “Even if it as simple as helping Aster find some of those flowers she is obsessed with.”

“I’d prefer picking flowers over fighting off gulpers any day,” Chase laughed. 

“I must say I agree,” said DiMA. 

Faraday buried his face in the pillow, hiding his grin. Bantering with Chase and DiMA always filled him with a simple joy. The joy of talking with old friends. “You guys are great you know?” 

Chase feigned shock, “Faraday complimenting me? The world must be ending!” 

Faraday huffed, “I am nice! Don’t make me seem like some jerk who doesn’t care about his friends!” 

“And now he is calling me his friend! Does he have a screw loose?”

DiMA looked at them amused, “Thank you. Both of you?”

“Why?” Faraday and Chase asked in unison.

“Without you two my dream of Acadia may still be just that,” DiMA said affectionately, “I couldn’t ask for better friends to help me through all of this.”

Maybe it was exhaustion causing Faraday to grow a confidence he didn’t have during the day, but at DiMA’s words he spoke up, “And here I thought I was more than just a friend to you, DiMA.”

“Dearest Faraday, my adoration and love should be known to you without words being necessary.”

Chase made a face, “I’m still new to this whole “emotion” thing,” she made quotations with her fingers, “ but I’m pretty sure anyone would be disgusted at how sappy that was.” She was joking of course, but she stood anyway, walking towards the door, “I’ll let you two lovebirds enjoy each other's company, but make sure you get some rest. You never know who might walk through Acadia’s doors.”

“Goodnight, Chase,” Faraday and DiMA said watching the doors close behind her, leaving them alone.

“So who do you think will show up at Acadia next,” Faraday asked, leaning up to kiss DiMA on the cheek. 

“If I knew I would certainly tell you.” 

“I hope it's not a gulper.” 

“I doubt a gulper would leave the water long enough to climb all the way up to Acadia,” DiMA retorted, turning his head to kiss Faraday’s lips, realizing that kissing was no longer as strange to him as it once was.

Faraday eagerly returned the kiss before breaking away to reply, “You are right, it's gonna be a Fog Crawler.” 

Much later, when someone did arrive at Acadia, it wasn’t a Fog Crawler nor a gulper, but instead a familiar Gen 2 synth and a human in a vault suit, altering the future of the island in a way no one could have foreseen.


End file.
